We Will Always Protect You
by x-Lady-Rouge-x
Summary: Swan Queen/Swan-Mills family- Regina and Emma have been approved to adopt. However, when they learn of their new 2 year old daughters terrible past which has left her terrified and unable to go home with them straight away, can they help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is a new story and i have had this idea for ages so i hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you would like to happen and i may write it. Also there is mention of violence in this chapter but i plan on making it a happier story. **

**Set after Neverland, swan queen are married sorry for any mistakes, mention of violence**

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you are ok dear?" Regina asked for the sixth time that morning.

"Yes baby, i'm fine" Emma replied once again as she got into Regina's car with her after saying goodbye to Henry. Regina's goodbye with him was a bit more emotional as she didn't want to be away from him for the few days ahead of them which is why the brunette currently had a smudge of mascara underneath her right eye. "Stop worrying about me, there are plenty of other things to worry about today," Emma reached over and gently wiped the mascara away from under Regina's eye before they drove off.

"Ahh i knew it! You are worried dear"

"Of course i am, this is a massive deal Regina...aren't you worried?" Emma glanced over at her wife who was driving through the town towards the town line.

"Terrified" the brunette admitted after a few seconds, as she gave her wife a small smile "but it will all be ok, we have been approved, and have been waiting for so long...today its finally happening for us!"

"I know and i am excited for us...but so many things can go wrong...what if she doesn't like us? What if she doesn't want us? What if she is too troubled for us to handle? What if we haven't really been approved and there was a mistake with the paperwork?" All the thoughts and worries in Emma's head were spilling out of her mouth all at once.

"Emma stop" Regina said gently placing her hand on Emma's, "She will love us because we are going to take her away from there...she wont be too much for us, she is only 2 years old and yes we have been told that she has had a lot of trauma in her short life but we can handle her because we will be there for her. We have been approved to adopt and this little girl needs us ok?" Regina was telling herself as well as emma as she was feeling incredibly nervous herself.

"Yeah..yeah..ok" Emma said taking a deep breath and squeezing Regina's hand gently to calm herself down. "You're right i'm sure it will be ok"

Regina took her hand back as they crossed the town line. They were both nervous about driving all the way to Boston to meet their new daughter, especially as this time it was going to be more complex than when Regina adopted Henry.

Regina and Emma had both known for some time before applying to adopt that they both wanted to extend their family. If they had their own way then they both would have wanted a child together of course however, because of the biology of the situation they had started exploring their other options. They decided against surrogacy because if they were to get pregnant Regina really really wanted to be the one to carry the baby, as she felt that she had missed out on the experience. They also didn't want to try IVF because of the risks involved including the risk of losing the baby and expense was also a negative aspect. So adoption was their only option and once they had discussed it, and applied, everything felt real and things started to fall into place.

They had been approved to adopt and had chosen this specific children's home because Emma had remembered passing it all the time when she lived in Boston, and it meant something to her to adopt a child from there. They had contacted the home through their adoption agency, and after looking over their file and a little over 6 months of waiting the home had called saying a little 2 year old girl needed a home and that they thought they would be a great match. They also said that Regina and Emma were to leave for Boston the next day. They were also informed that their new little girl was not good with new people so, in order to make her feel comfortable around Emma and Regina they were required to stay in Boston for a few days, which was why Regina's goodbye to Henry was emotional. Once their new little girl was more relaxed around them they could start the process of taking her home and getting her settled.

Boston was only a four hour drive from Storybrooke but it didn't take Emma long to get bored. Around the hour and a quarter mark Emma hit breaking point "Reginaaa...I'm borrrred" Emma exclaimed in a whining, childish manner that Regina was only too used to.

"Emma dear we haven't been driving for that long, we still have a long way to go, why don't you try to sleep and i will wake you when we are nearly there?" She suggested knowing Emma could fall asleep just about anywhere.

"No, i'm too nervous about everything to sleep" Emma mumbled looking out of her window, her childishness amusing Regina a lot.

"Ok well...why don't we play a game and if you are a good girl you can have a snack" Regina was enjoying teasing emma immensely and wanted to cheer her wife up to try and help with her nervousness.

"You really have snacks?" Emma asked quickly which caused Regina to laugh

"I was joking dear...you really think I would come on a road trip with you, or Henry for that matter, with snacks after last time?" She smirked

"Hey that wasn't my fault and you know it!" The blonde was quick to defend herself

"Oh really? Who snatched the Cheetos off of who dear?" Regina smirked

"Henry was hogging them!" She huffed "Wasn't my fault the bag ripped!" Regina laughed again at her wife and rolled her eyes

"It took me a month to get all of the Cheetos and the smell out of my car dear!"

"So...you really don't have any snacks for me?" Emma asked stroking the top of Regina's arm lovingly and doing her best puppy dog eyes and sad face. Regina rolled her eyes once again before leaning over and popping open the glove compartment to reveal a packet of Emma's favourite snack...sweet popcorn!

Emma gasped and grabbed for the bag quickly "Oh my god! Thank you baby" Emma smiled as she instantly started to feel a bit better as she worked fast to open the popcorn.

"I don't want a mess dear!" The brunette warned and the blonde quickly nodded with a mouth full of food.

"You are such a child dear" Regina giggled "but i love you and you are going to be a wonderful mother to our little girl, just like you are with Henry" she smiled.

Emma smiled, she was always happy to hear how her relationship with Henry was getting on. It was true she loved the kid so much and they were really close now after a lot of video game and pizza bonding which she knew secretly Regina loved too. Emma kissed her wife's cheek "You will be too baby, i love you too"

A few hours later after Regina finally gave in and played a game of eye spy with Emma where the blonde used every one of her turns to "spy" Regina in a more detailed, sexual way each time, they had arrived in Boston at their hotel and had settled in.

Regina had started unpacking straight away wanting everything of hers to be organised and neat but Emma just left her suitcase on the bed and went to explore their big hotel room that Regina had got for them. Emma thought living in the mansion back in Storybrooke was strange at first but she had settled in being with Regina and Henry everyday. However, now being back in her old neighbourhood but staying in this big hotel room instead of her tiny, little, old flat was very strange to Emma.

She remembered the damp, cold walls of her old flat but now saw clean, white walls, she remembered thin, threadbare blankets and now saw soft, cosy sheets and she remembered the hunger and emptiness she felt now swapped for a full fridge and a full heart. She really had come a long way, she had everything she always wanted with Regina at home in Storybrooke and now they were getting a new addition and she was so excited that their new baby was going to be just that...a baby! She would be able to look after a small child like she couldn't do with Henry.

She had her anxieties like any normal person who were pursuing adoption would have, but she really couldn't wait. She also couldn't wait to see Regina around the new little girl, she thought Regina around Henry was cute so Regina with a new baby must be adorable. As Emma was in the middle of her daydreams about memories and her beautiful wife she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"It's time to go dear" Regina quietly spoke into Emma's ear cuddling her blonde close from behind. "We said we would be there at four".

Emma nodded in reply, "You really think everything will be ok? You think she will like us?" Her nerves growing again fast and Regina turned her around into her and cuddled her.

"Everything will be fine dear, she will be even more scared than we are so we just need to be ourselves" although Regina sounded convincing Emma could feel her shaking gently and cuddled her back

"You're right" Emma replied wanting to boost both of their confidences "come on lets go and meet our new daughter" and with that both women smiled at each other, held each others hand and left the hotel room.

They both had underestimated their nerves as they grew closer to the building, they stood, glued to the spot staring at the old, grubby building and the many windows. Behind which one held their daughter? In what conditions had she been living? What secrets was she hiding? What had she been through? The answer to all their questions was behind the rusty, old door but neither woman budged.

Emma clung to the bag containing a gift for the child in her arms, she didn't like being back around that part of town, it made her feel very uncomfortable even with Regina by her side. Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest just as it had done the day she met Henry for the first time, she was so worried to meet him but excited at the same time. She took a deep breath and opened the large, wooden door and walked inside with Emma.

Once they were signed in they were asked to take a seat in the waiting area. Regina sat perfectly still, composed whereas Emma felt better pacing up and down. They were soon joined by a brunette women who was average build and in her early forties.

"Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills i presume?" She greeted them with her hand outstretched.

"Yes that is correct" Regina replied, standing and shaking her hand "I am Regina and this is my wife Emma" Emma complied by shaking her hand too and nodding a hello.

"My name is Moira, we spoke on the phone? I run this establishment"

"Yes of course, pleased to meet you, we were very happy to receive your call" Regina replied while Emma just stood next to Regina a little shy to contribute to the conversation.

"Well your application was very impressive, there was no reason to delay this meeting and like i said on the phone we do believe you both are a match for one of our children. Please follow me to my office." Moira said and turned, showing both women up a flight of stairs and down a long, colourful corridor which was plastered with children's small faces with names below them, to her office. "Please take a seat" she said as they entered.

When both women were sitting Moira took her seat too "well, i wont keep you in suspense for too long i just wanted to ask you a few questions following your application"

"Go ahead" Regina replied with a small nod

"Well, it must get really busy being the mayor and sheriff of a town? How do you plan on raising her?"

"I have an office at home i can work from and Emma's deputy and receptionist take care of the paperwork so Emma is only called out when there is a problem in town, but at least one of us will be at home with her. Emma's parents will help out too" regina replied "I managed to raise a child by myself before with the same job so with two of us it will be even better"

"Good, good" Moira said making notes "and how old is your other child?"

"Henry is 12" Regina replied "he is very excited to be getting a little sister isn't he dear?"

"yeah, he helped decorate the spare room when we got approved to adopt" Emma said quietly "We are all excited"

"I'm sure you are" Moira smiled "do either of you have any problems with a social worker calling in to see how she is doing every few weeks until she is settled properly? Just because of Tia's situation"

"No we have no problem with that" Regina replied "Whatever is best for her"

"Do either of you have any questions for me?" Moira asked looking up at the two wives

"Whats her name?" Regina asked

"Tia" Moira replied "Her name is Tia" straight away both Emma and Regina smiled

"Pretty" Emma said smiling

"Tia...it means princess" Regina smiled "how lovely"

"So what's wrong with her?" Emma asked bluntly making Regina give her a slightly horrified look. "No i mean, what has she been through? Why is she here? Does she have any problems?"

"Well" Moira began "i warn you its not a pretty story"

"It never is here" Emma replied and Regina took her hand squeezing it gently

"Tia was not a planned pregnancy, her mother was a decent person, was training to be a nurse, but her father was...not a nice person. It seems that Tia's father was very violent towards her mother, when Tia was born, unfortunately due to a series of previous injuries to her frail body, Tia's mother couldn't take childbirth and passed away"

"Oh how awful" Regina commented quietly

"Tia's father took her home and, from what we can see from her medical records, was violent towards her too" Emma's grip tightened on Regina's hand and Moira continued "as you can understand older men terrify her, we have had to separate her from the male helpers and visitors here its that bad but she is ok with children so your son should be ok as long as he is gentle towards her"

"He will be" Regina assured her

"She has a few strange behaviours, she will tap people that she comes into contact with, we believe it is to make sure they are really there which we have found is typical of young children who have been in an abusive situation who have lost parents...she is vey shy and quiet but we hope in time that will change. She also, again understandably, has nightmares but we believe with a good home she can be very happy, she just needs a little time to adjust to you both"

Regina and Emma were both very upset to hear of what Tia has endured. They already felt like she was theirs after waiting so long to adopt a child together and to hear that someone had hurt her was just heart breaking.

"I hope this hasn't changed your situation? I can assure you her father is in jail and doesn't know where she is" Moira questioned.

Although Regina was quick to open her mouth to reply, it was Emma who spoke "No, if anything it has made us more determined to get her home with us, away from here"

"Well then, would you like to meet her?"

Both mothers waited outside a room as instructed. Regina was reading through information and progress charts on Tia and every now and again would read bits out to Emma. "She can walk but prefers to be carried or to crawl...doesn't like loud noises...some good speech but not always understandable..."

They could hear little sounds and whispers in the room before them that they could only assume held Tia inside and from the sounds of it another woman.

"Even the kid plays quietly" Emma thinks

Eventually the door opens to reveal Moira "you can come in now, please don't look so worried, she just needs time to get used to you" she opens the door to show a woman kneeling down with two dolls in her hands and there, sitting on the floor was a beautiful little girl. She was small for a two year old, and had beautiful blonde curls and when she caught sight of the two women she showed her big, blue, beautiful eyes.

Regina and Emma felt their hearts melt, how could anyone hurt this, or any child? As soon as Tia caught sight of them she quickly crawled over and hid behind the other woman, an obvious fear in her eyes.

"Hey, pleased to meet you" the other woman said, she was young, early twenties with a very kind face and red hair. "I'm Jackie, you must be Regina and Emma? Im Tia's helper here"

"Pleased to meet you" Regina smiled gently and Emma nodded

"Look Tia" jackie scooped the little girl from behind her and sat her on her knee "Regina and Emma have came to see you, remember we talked about them coming? And how they are going to be your new mommies? I bet if you ask nicely they will play with you" Jackie spoke very softly and Regina and Emma took note.

Tia buried her head into Jackie's shoulder shyly sucking her thumb.

"Remember how we talked about how they came from far away to see you? Aren't you going to say hello?

Emma gently knelt down like Jackie "Hi Tia" she tried to speak as softly as she could "I'm Emma and i have a present for you, see?" She held out the little bag in front of her and sure enough Tia eventually looked around. Emma smiled gently at her "you want it? Go on you can take it" Emma slid the bag closer to Tia. Regina stayed quiet watching.

Tia looked at Jackie to make sure it was safe and once she got a nod she slid off jackie's knee and looked in the bag.

"Its a book, see?" Emma said gently as Tia pulled it out

"Oh you love books don't you Tia?" Jackie said with a smile and Tia looked up at Emma sucking her thumb.

"This book is special" regina spoke softly and kneeled down next to emma "its a book about you and us" Tia looked at her a little unsure about her movement and then at the book.

"See Tia, thats Emma and Regina" Jackie said pointing at the front cover "and there is you" Tia looked at the pictures as Jackie pointed them out.

"Maybe you and Jackie could read it tonight?" Regina suggested "its yours to keep".

"Yeah course we can, look what does it say here can you read it? It says we will always protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and responses for this new story! So glad you are all enjoying it. Ok so this is the next chapter and i hope you think it is just as good as the first! Tell me what you think please and i will hopefully update soon. Love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 2

Emma lay awake that night in the hotel room with regina thinking about Tia, meeting her for the first time was so surreal. The little girl hadn't spoken, she had hardly shown her face and even when she did she blushed, painfully shy and embarrassed. But instantly emma felt love towards the child...her child, she couldn't believe how instant it was. She understood how it could happen with your own biological child which is why she refused to look at henry when he was born. She couldn't bare to make the pain of giving him up even worse by seeing her baby, seeing her child's face as she handed him over. She knew that if she had seen him she would have wanted to keep him and that wouldn't have been fair on henry. But to have these feelings already for Tia, feeling protective of her and so much love for her felt strange to emma but she liked it.

Emma knew Tia must have been scared meeting them today, especially because of what had happened to her at the hands of her father, just thinking about that made Emma's blood boil. She knew what it was like to go through something like that but not at two years old...never should a parent ever think to harm their child especially at as young as two years old. Feeling Regina's hand brush against hers in bed made her start to calm down, regina was the only one who had that power over her as emma did over regina.

Emma looked to her side where regina lay, she knew the brunette was thinking about the same things as she was and she gently took her hand, linking their fingers. Emma saw Regina's smile appear and the brunette turned gently to face emma.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked

"Today, with Tia...she was so lovely. I cant believe in a few days we will be taking her home with us" Regina said quietly, keeping hold of Emma's hand.

"I know. Do you think we will be able to help her be less shy and quiet?" Emma asked

"I think if anyone can help her with that, you can dear" regina replied with a smirk "henry is so excited" she recalled from their phone call with their son earlier "i miss him"

"We will be home with him soon baby, and Tia will be with us too" emma reassured, pulling regina in for a cuddle.

"I know, and he is happy staying with your parents while we are here"

"Yeah they love having him over, he is fine baby he told you that himself, stop worrying he understands" the blonde stroked through her brunettes hair knowing that helped her relax and feel better. "Come on time for sleep, we want to be well rested for seeing Tia tomorrow"

Regina nodded gently feeling exhausted from the drive here and the emotional meeting with Tia. She snuggled up with emma just as they did every night and both women easily fell asleep.

The following day the two mothers arrived promptly at the care home after lunch to visit their daughter hoping to make some progress today with her. Moira had greeted them once again and showed them back to Tia's room and told them that Jackie was with her but they were welcome to go in. Regina knocked gently holding Emma's hand and entered when Jackie instructed to.

"Hey, look who's here Tia" Jackie said gently as she and Tia played on her floor with the dolls like yesterday. As Tia saw Regina and Emma she quickly crawled over to Jackie but didn't hide behind her this time. "Remember Regina and Emma?" Jackie asked and Tia nodded gently.

Regina and Emma kneeled down on the floor too, not too far from them and smiled gently. "Hi Tia" Emma spoke softly like she did yesterday knowing Tia didn't like loud noises. "How are you?"

"We're ok aren't we Tia?" jackie encouraged stroking Tia's back gently as she sucked her thumb and rubbed her eyes with her fist. Jackie continued "We had a bit of a bad night last night, bad dreams...but we are ok now aren't we?" To Tia as she cuddled her doll.

"Oh dear, bad dreams can be really scary sometimes cant they Tia? Don't worry you'll be ok, they are only dreams dear" Regina said gently with a reassuring smile.

"We read the book you gave her, didn't we Tia? We liked it a lot didn't we? All the pictures and your new room" Jackie smiled as Tia nodded gently again "She really liked her room"

"Your brother helped decorate it for you, henry, do you remember him from your book?" Emma asked gently

"She was a little unsure at first but she seemed to be ok with the thought of a brother" Jackie informed the two mothers "he is only young after all" she smiled

"Henry will help us to look after you" Regina said "Henry is really nice, happy and funny dear he is really excited to meet you"

Emma could see this wasn't exactly getting them far with the little girl and decided on a slightly different approach to try and show her they were to be trusted. She gently moved slightly closer to Tia and Jackie. The little girl watched a little unsure of Emma's movements but stayed close to Jackie until Emma was close to her.

"Who is this Tia?" Emma asked gesturing to the doll in the little girls arms. Emma remembered being in the system and being the eldest at some of her homes, sometimes the new little children didn't speak or were scared too, so being the eldest she had taken on the role of caring for some of the younger children and developed little techniques to reassure them. When Tia didn't answer emma, the blonde mother looked to Jackie who told her that Tia called her little doll Rosie. "Rosie? Thats a nice name isn't it? Do you think it would be ok if i asked Rosie some questions now?" Emma asked gently.

She could see Tia thinking about the question, enjoying the focus being on Rosie instead of her she slowly released her grip on the little doll and extended her arm with the doll out to Emma. "Thank you" Emma said as she took hold of the doll. She was a soft doll, with blonde hair down her back and she was wearing a pink, flowery party dress. "She is very pretty isn't she? Well Rosie, how are you?" Emma asked the doll gaining Tia's attention as Emma brought the doll to her ear pretending to hear her whispers.

"Oh really? You had bad dreams too, like Tia? Oh what a shame...but yes you are very brave you're right" Emma said pretending to hear the dolls whispers. "Yes Tia is too" emma said with a smile. Tia watched in amazement at emma talking to her doll, her eyes widened a little as she stopped sucking her thumb becoming a little more comfortable.

"Well since we are going to be taking you and Tia to live with us why don't we get to know each other a little more? Me and regina are going to look after you and Tia and protect you both ok?" Emma looked to see that Tia was still watching and listening "So lets start off with something easy shall we? Well...my favourite colour is yellow and Regina's is red...whats yours?"

Regina watched the scene before her with a smile and watched Tia to see her reactions, Emma looked around the small room to see most things were pink. "Is your favourite colour pink Rosie?" Tia gently nodded at Emma to confirm the answer.

"It is your favourite colour Rosie? What about Tia's favourite colour? Its pink too!?" Emma asked waving the doll around as if she was talking to her and a small smile appeared on Tia's face as regina held her breath seeing the sight.

Regina shuffled closer to Emma.

"I bet you like flowers too huh? And dresses? Your dress is really pretty" Emma made the doll move as if she was twirling making Tia stroke over her own similar little dress.

"Ok so my favourite food is pizza, and Regina says her favourite food is Lasagna or apple pie...which is true she makes amazing, yummy food but i know secretly she loves pizza too" Emma whispers with a smirk and Tia smiled more. "Whats yours Rosie?" Emma motions the doll again close to her ear. "Oh i cant hear you Rosie? No i cant hear you?"

"Is it pizza too?" Emma asked and Tia gently shook her head. "No? Ok what about pasta, is that your favourite food Rosie?" Tia shook her head again with a smile liking this new game. "Oh no, its not sprouts is it?" Emma stuck out her tongue pulling a disgusted face which made Regina, Jackie and to Emma's amazement...Tia, giggle. Regina held Emma's hand as she moved next to her.

"Nuggets" came a quiet sound amongst the giggles and all three adults looked to Tia

"Rosie's favourite food is nuggets?" Emma asked trying to not make it seem like a massive deal that finally Tia had spoken to them, and then Tia nodded.

"Like nuggets" she spoke softly, if anyone else was talking you wouldn't have been able to hear her it was that soft, but regina felt her heart swell with love at hearing her. Emma felt very accomplished and proud at the achievement of making Tia feel comfortable enough to share something with them.

"Oh well chicken nuggets are really tasty too!" Emma smiled

They had been talking with Rosie the doll and Tia for well over an hour now and had discussed favourite animals, Tia's being "horsies" which Regina had been very excited about as horses were her favourite animal too. They had also talked about favourite disney films and although Tia couldn't remember or seem to say any names, Jackie informed them that Tia had recently been shown "frozen" and seemed to really enjoy it. Tia had started to answer more questions herself in her limited speech as she was so young and also uneducated and she started to gain more trust in Regina and Emma.

She had shuffled closer to them and held her hands out for Rosie which Emma granted straight away, returning the doll to her rightful place. Both women watched as the doll received cuddles from the little girl before she gently reached out and tapped her little hand twice against Emma's knee. Emma froze in shock at receiving acknowledgment from the two year old which they had been told about by Moira the previous day. Tia tapped people she came into contact with as a way of telling herself they were really there as well as comforting herself and letting the individual know that she wanted to let them in.

Emma smiled at the sweet little girl before her as she reached out and tapped Regina's leg twice too just as he had done Emma's. Regina smiled feeling overwhelmed at their progress in the last few hours but as they smiled at their new daughter there was a bang of a door outside that caused the little girl to jump in fright at the noise.

"Oh that was a bit loud wasn't it?" Regina spoke softly to the startled two year old. "You are ok though, it was just a loud door" however, as she spoke the newest member of the helpers team for the children came barging into the room.

He was a tall, older man in his early 30's with a casual look of a plain white t-shirt and denim jeans. "Oh" he said as he spotted the three women and the child before him "wrong room, sorry i'm new".

As Tia caught sight of him she let out a terrified scream that was very impressive for a two year old and both Regina and Emma knew that she had had lots of practice with that scream. The three adults jumped into action as Jackie quickly tried to push the man out of the room explaining about Tia's condition, Tia crawled quickly under her bed still screaming and whimpering clutching tight to her little doll. The two mothers quickly followed her crouching down by the bed trying to calm her telling her she was ok.

When the man was gone and the door closed Jackie quickly grabbed a blanket and turned on a little stereo that was positioned in the corner of the room. Emma shuffled back to let jackie closer to their terrified, screaming child who was now lay in a foetal position under her bed. She reached under the bed and covered the child in the blanket telling her that she was safe. It broke their hearts to hear her so upset and frightened and Emma looked over to Regina who was sat holding the small, silver necklace around her neck shaped into a tree inside a small circle. This told emma that she was having flashbacks about her own past..."Tia's screams must be triggering her memories" Emma thought and she quickly moved seeing Jackie with Tia and cuddled regina close to her.

Emma knew regina well enough to recognise the signs and she knew that the necklace she was holding brought comfort to her as it was a gift from her father. Emma cuddled Regina and stroked through her hair gently whispering into her ear that Emma was there with her and that everything was going to be ok. A few minutes later Tia had stopped screaming but was still upset and under her bed, emma watched jackie as she comforted the child and hummed along with the music on the stereo to her. Regina had recovered too, she was still in Emma's arms and still holding her precious necklace but she was ok, calmer. The flashbacks of her mistreatment had stopped and she concentrated on Tia.

"Come on Tia, its ok now, the man is gone and he wasn't gong to hurt you, he just got lost thats all" she tried to explain before turning to Emma and Regina. "Its important not to touch her until she makes contact with you to do so, until she gives you permission" Jackie informed "the blanket makes her feel comforted and the music helps her calm down and recognise it is ok, but its best to wait until she is ready to come out". The two mothers took note but wanting the crying to stop and were feeling helpless that they couldn't comfort her.

They waited, and took turns to whisper comforting things to the little girl trying to get her to come out. On Regina's third try, and half an hour later, Tia began to move and crawl forward slowly, Regina shuffled backwards to give her the space she needed and she crawled out clutching the blanket and her doll. Her eyes were big and red her face tear stained but regina smiled very gently at her anyway.

Tia's hand tapped Regina's leg twice as she sniffled before she reached her little arms out, clawing at the air and whispered accompanied with a sniffle "cuggle"

Regina looked to Jackie who smiled and nodded gently so regina very carefully scooped the little toddler up in her arms and cuddled her gently. Tia snuggled into her arms sniffling as she allowed regina to comfort her.

Jackie, emma and regina all teared up at the sight as Emma held regina close. Seeing Tia finally open up like this showed that she was getting ready for a new home. She was trusting regina and emma to take care of her and as they both looked at her as regina very lightly brushed Tia's tears away and emma held regina close from behind, they knew that they wouldn't let her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Well i wasn't expecting for this story to be that popular that i would get inbox messages about when this next chapter would be! So thank you for your interest but i am a slow writer i do admit that so i just write when i get an idea and find the time. Sorry if i keep you waiting too long but i have another story to write too and i have had no internet this week...disaster!**

**I have had some good thoughts about how this story could progress though, so i hope you all keep reading and telling me your thoughts. Thank you to the person who raised the question about how Tia will react to David i think i have came up with an answer but you will all have to wait to find out how that goes.**

**This chapter is more Emma/Tia based but in future chapters Regina/Tia will focus a bit more**

**Love Rouge xxx**

Chapter 3

Regina held Tia close as if she was a precious gem that she wanted to protect from the outside elements which could hurt her. She rocked the little girl gently in her arms which Tia seemed to like as she sucked her thumb cuddling her doll, no longer crying. Emma quietly spoke to the little girl over Regina's shoulder, telling her that everything was ok and that she was safe, making sure to watch her tone of voice.

Emma gently reached down and covered Tia with her blanket that she was holding remembering that Jackie told them it made her feel comforted and knew it couldn't hurt. Regina bent her head and gently kissed Tia on the head as she continued to rock the child who was now yawning into the blanket. Within a few more minutes she was curled up safe and sound and asleep in the brunette's arms.

"Well" Jackie spoke gently gaining the attention of both mothers "i think you both handled that perfectly"

Regina and Emma smiled at Jackie and then at each other. Emma kissed Regina's head gently "we make a great team" she said

"Indeed" replied jackie " i will be sure to tell Moira all about your progress today, she will be pleased I'm sure. I think pretty soon Tia will be ready to make the transition and go home with you both"

"That would be wonderful" Regina replied quietly so as to not wake Tia. "We cant wait to take her home to start getting her settled there". Regina gently pulled away from emma with the sleeping toddler and took her over to her little, pink bed at the other side of the small room. She gently lay Tia down and tucked her into bed. The toddler stayed asleep, sucking her thumb gently and cuddled into her pillow as Regina stroked her cheek gently

"See you soon Tia" she whispered as Emma came over to join her and kissed Tia's head gently.

"Oh Henry i wish you could have seen her, finally accepting us and trusting us" Regina smiled "it was wonderful and she was so adorable. The tapping programme them have introduced to her...you know, she taps people to see if they are real or not? Well the centre have said that she can permit people to touch her by tapping them. With what she has been through its such a great idea"

The two mothers had been talking to their son for over an hour now as they sat cuddled together on their hotel room bed with Regina's phone in front of them on voicemail. They had went over and over each detail of their full day with Tia and their breakthrough again and again but he didn't mind. He smiled listening to his mothers sounding so happy.

"Well thats great mom, and i'm really pleased you are all coming home soon" henry replied

"Mary Margaret and David are looking after you aren't they?" Regina asked as she always did in these conversations with their son.

"Yes mom i'm fine, stop worrying, you know i'm ok here i'm having fun here" Henry reassured his protective mother.

"Of course we are looking after him Regina" came Mary Margaret's voice from the phone and Regina realised Henry had them on voicemail too.

"Ooops" Regina whispered to Emma who cuddled Regina and giggled.

"Mom we know you are taking good care of him, you know what Regina is like" Emma said trying to carry out damage control but she received an elbow in the ribs from Regina. "Oww!" She smirked "What i mean is you know how much Regina worries because she loves Henry so very much" Emma retracted in a dramatic tone.

"Nice save dear" Regina praised with a smile.

"Yes Emma but he is fine, seriously neither of you have to worry about anything except getting Tia home, now tell us more about our new little grandchild" Mary Margaret smiled so brightly that Regina and Emma could hear it in her voice.

"She is doing really well mom and we are really happy with everything except...the one worry is how she reacts to men, i mean its understandable but there are lots of men in the world, how are we ever going to keep her away from them all? I mean even in Storybrooke there's Archie...Dr Whale...Marco...Leroy..."

"Me" came David's voice

"Oh dad...i didn't even think about that, how is she going to react when she meets you?!"

"Probably in a similar way to the man today dear" Regina replied in a gentle tone "Which we cant let happen, she was so distressed it was heartbreaking"

"So what, i have to stay away from my own grandchild?" David asked, his tone sad which Emma wasn't used to hearing and she felt sorry for him. "I would never hurt her" he added.

"No one is saying you would david, of course you wouldn't but, what Tia has been through was very traumatic for her. However, emma is right...we cant keep her away from all men, what we have to do is show her that not all men are to be feared and slowly introduce her to david" Regina recommended

"You think that would work?" Mary Margaret asked

"Whats the alternative? Keep her inside and away from everyone? We cant do that, Jackie thinks that when she is settled with us at home she wont be scared anymore" Regina remembered their conversation from earlier.

"No offence but i don't think it will just go away" Emma said

"Me either dear but we will figure something out when we get her home and settled, meeting henry is the first hurdle" Regina replied

"Don't worry dad we wont keep her away from you, we will sort something" Emma promised.

"Ok and we will help in any way we can, if you need anything" David replied

"Thank you, well we had better get to bed, we are seeing Tia tomorrow and Henry its getting late you should be getting into bed too" the brunette ordered, sticking to her sons routine even while she was away.

"Yes mom" Henry groaned but she knew he was joking

The family said their goodbyes and goodnights and their phone call ended. Emma and Regina snuggled down together in their bed their minds now at rest after hearing from their son.

"You know, i think we should make a mental list of all the things that we want to help Tia with, or rather what we need to try to help Tia with...before we take her home" Regina whispered to Emma as they lay together in bed. "I mean if we took her home as she is now i think it would be very hard for her to adjust, throwing all her fears at her at once."

"So work on them here a little bit, one by one?" Emma asked

"Exactly, i don't mean take away the fear completely, that could take a while but just introduce some things so she isn't so overwhelmed" Regina explained

"Well we need to try to make it fun for her then, you know, so she is a bit relaxed. If she is on edge or afraid that wont help." Emma advised

"Good point...well she doesn't like loud noises, thats one" Regina started, remembering Tia's notes that they had been given by Moira on their first meeting. Both mothers had read the notes between them the previous evening.

"But she doesn't like making loud noises either, she practically whispers" Emma noted "Maybe we could help with that...oh and try to get her talking more?"

Regina nodded gently "Jackie did say they were encouraging her to talk more, we could help with that...and i don't really like how she is isolated from everyone, even the other little girls there, it cant be easy for her to make friends anyway but that just makes it near enough impossible."

"Yeah you're right" Emma agreed "and that could build up her confidence too...what about her nightmares?" She asked

"Well dear i don't think we can take on everything before we take her home, besides we haven't been there while she has been having one, but i have no doubt we can help with those at home." Regina replied remembering how Henry used to have awful nightmares when he was little.

"I guess we cant help with the men thing either here, thats too big of a challenge to win here" Emma noted

"Yes you're right but if anything like the other day happens again at least we know what to do. Well i think thats a good enough list to get started on don't you?" The organised brunette asked with a smile at the thought of helping their daughter.

The blonde nodded gently with a small smile at the thought of their daughter not having to experience her whole childhood in the care system like she did. She could see a way to help Tia and give her a better quality of life and she couldn't wait to get started.

"I love you" Emma whispered kissing Regina who happily kissed back and shared in her wife's passions.

"I love you too" she whispered before the couple fell asleep in each other's embrace dreaming of the adventures the next few days were going to bring from helping their daughter.

"Good morning Tia" Regina greeted the little two year old as both mothers entered her little room once Jackie had told them they could. Tia was a little more timid than usual at first but soon settled down recognising her two new mothers and sat with Jackie on her bed.

"Morning kid" Emma greeted too as she came in carrying a few plastic bags. "How are you?"

Tia didn't answer Emma but she looked at her with her big, blue eyes and she didn't look sad so Emma took this as a good sigh as she set the bags down. Regina went over to Tia and knelt down on the floor in front of the bed the little girl sat upon. The brunette had to stop herself from greeting Tia with a hug or a kiss because she knew Tia had not permitted her to touch her yet.

"Did you sleep well last night dear?" Regina asked gently

"Go on Tia answer Regina" Jackie encouraged "Did you have a good sleep? You did didn't you?"

Tia nodded gently and sucked her thumb, looking at emma and Regina as if to wait to see if either of them tried to touch her, testing them in her own way.

"You did? Well thats really good isn't it?" Regina replied with a smile

"Are you going to give your mommies a cuddle to say hello?" Jackie asked

Tia watched the two women as Emma made herself comfortable on the floor too, not too close. The little girl shuffled off of her little pink bed and reached out before tapping Regina twice on her arm, reassuring herself about Regina and giving the brunette mother the signal of permission. Tia was a little pink in the cheeks obviously feeling a little embarrassed of all the attention that was on her but when she tapped Regina giving her permission she reached her arms up as she had the day before.

"Cuggle" Tia whispered and Regina happily scooped her up and cuddled her gently.

"Thank you Tia, you give great cuddles" Regina encouraged "do you think Emma could have one too?" She asked letting go of the small child.

Tia looked at Emma as she walked over, she saw the blondes bright, kind smile and tapped her twice on the hand and climbed onto her knee giving her a cuddle too which Emma reciprocated. "Thank you!" Emma beamed.

As jackie started giving them their update on their file and situation Tia was happy to sit on Emma's lap and be quiet sucking her thumb. She couldn't help but notice the plastic bags emma had brought in with her and was curious to know what was in them. Tia reached a hand to Emma's top and pulled gently a few times to get her mothers attention.

Emma looked down "What is it Tia?" She asked gently, having been signalled by the toddler. Tia let go of the material and pointed to the plastic bags.

"Use your words Tia" Jackie told her but Tia shook her head shy sucking her thumb "Come on Tia, use your words, i know you can" she said again.

Tia removed her thumb slowly from her mouth and looked over pointing to the bags again Bag?" Tia questioned in a whispered voice that made Emma and Regina smile. Even though it was only the third word they had heard from their daughter they were so excited and proud. They knew Tia was holding back and that she could actually say a lot of words, but she was just too shy to, but they wanted to change that.

"My bags?" Asked Emma "you want to see whats inside?" She asked gaining a gentle nod from the two year old. "Come on then" she said as she put her arm across Tia gently and shuffled over to the bags keeping the little girl on her lap. "Tia, you know how sometimes things scare you? Like you don't like it when you hear loud noises do you?" Emma asked gently, careful not to speak too loudly.

Jackie gave Regina a confused look but Regina placed her hand on Jackie's and nodded to indicate that she knew what Emma was doing.

Tia eventually shook her head answering Emma. "Well, do you like it when you make loud noises yourself? Is that ok?" Emma asked but Tia shook her head much more quicker that time. "No? Its not ok? Why not?" Emma asked but Tia stayed silent. The determined mother took a few minutes to think before asking "What about your dolly Rosie? Is it ok when she makes loud noises?" Once again Tia shook her head. "How come? Can you use your words to tell me?" Emma asked remaining very calm and gentle.

"It..bad" Tia whispered and Emma's smile appeared again at hearing her child speak even though she sadly knew what was wrong from Tia's response due to her own experiences.

"Its bad to make loud noises? What happens if you or Rosie make loud noises Tia?" Emma asked cuddling Tia gently.

"Bad" Tia whispered and looked down

"Bad things happen when you are loud?" Emma asked and Tia gave a small whimper which made Emma quickly turn her around and cuddle her again against her chest properly. "Shh, its ok" Emma reassured and Regina felt her heart break, Jackie supportively squeezed her hand.

"You know what Tia? I don't think thats true...you know why?" Emma asked again and she waited until Tia finally looked up at her teary, wanting to hear what else Emma was going to say before she continued. "Remember yesterday when you got upset? Well...you cried really loud didn't you? And you screamed too...that was loud wasn't it? But nothing bad happened did it? Even though you were really loud, me, Regina and Jackie just wanted to help you when you were being loud yesterday...do you understand?" Emma looked into the toddlers face as she understood and recognised that nothing happened to her yesterday.

"No bad" Tia whispered close to Emma's chest

"Thats right Tia, no bad happened so its ok to be loud, especially when you are making happy loud noises" emma explained however she could tell from Tia's scrunched expression that she didn't understand.

Emma began to think and looked around the room "Well you like to watch films don't you? You cant hear a film if it is low can you? I mean if you watched Frozen when it was really quiet you wouldn't be able to hear them singing! Now i don't know about you but the singing is my favourite part of disney films" she explained with a smile that Tia mirrored, feeling the same way. "So it has to be loud...so films are a happy loud sound aren't they?"

"Oh i know" Regina chimed in gently gaining the two blonde's attention "Tia, when you are upset you like your music on don't you? Well music is a happy loud sound too!"

"Oh good one Baby, shall we put some music on Tia? Would you like that?" Emma asked but this time when Tia nodded Emma replied "Can you use your words to answer?"

Tia thought about her request, shrinking down a little in Emma's lap getting shy again. Regina saw and casually brought up a completely random conversation with Jackie hoping that if their focus wasn't on Tia she would feel more confident to reply to Emma vocally.

"Shall we put some music on?" Emma repeated.

This time, seeing that it was just Emma wanting her to talk, she whispered "Moosic...pwease"

"Oh and asked so politely too! Well done!" Emma smiled standing up with Tia who giggled quietly to herself about Emma's comment to her.

Emma turned the music on and turned it up a little louder than it was set. Tia's first instinct was that it was a loud noise and she buried her face into the crook of Emma's neck making a small whining sound. "Its ok Tia its a happy loud sound remember?"

Jackie had made a cd of all the disney songs for Tia and as the disney song "The wonderful thing about Tigger's" started playing an idea popped into the childish mothers mind. "Oh i love tigger!" She said dramatically, recognising the song from the Winnie the pooh films. "Do you know what tigger's love to do?" Emma asked and she started to bounce gently up and down along to the song

**"The wonderful thing about Tigger's, is tigger's a wonderful thing**

**Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs**

**They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun fun fun fun fun**

**But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is that i'm the only one...i'm the only one!" **

By the end of Emma's dance version everyone including herself and Tia were laughing and giggling, Tia quieter of course, but it was the best sound Emma had ever heard she was sure. She watched as Tia giggled at the sensation from Emma's bouncing and she played the song again, bouncing again to keep what truly was the best happy sound they had found today keep going...Tia giggling.


End file.
